How can he feel love
by Jamie's Lil
Summary: Naja....YamiMalikxNemesis (ne Raritätenjägerin)


How can he feel love?  
  
"Her mit der Karte!", forderte Nemesis. Der besiegte Spieler biss die Zähne zusammen un schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. Schließlich ging er auf sie zu un händigte ihr die seltene Karte aus. Die junge Raritätenjägerin steckte sie ein, drehte sich um und ging wortlos davon.  
  
Sie ging eine Weile durch die Stadt bis sie auf einmal gegen jemanden stieß. "Was zum...?" Dann hörte sie eine ziemlich bekannte stimme fauchen: "Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen?!...Ach du?" Sie sah auf und erblickte Yami Malik. //Oh nein// war ihr erster Gedanke. Yami Malik sah sie abfällig an. "Hast du wenigstens ein paar Karten für mich?", murrte er. Sie sah ihn nur genervt an und reichte ihm die Duel Monsters Karten. Es waren sehr gute Karten, doch das würde Yami Malik nie aussprechen. "Könnte beser sein....Streng diech das nächste mal gefälligst mehr an!" Er hatte für sie nur einen eiskalten Blick übrig. "Idiot" murmelte sie, worauf Yami Malik die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen was ich sage!" zischelte er ihr zu. Er zeigte mit seinem Milleniumsstab auf sie und ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihren ganzen Körper (Ich weiß nicht ob er das kann, ist ja auch egal...bei mir kann ers halt). Sie biss allerdings nur die Zähne zusammen und funkelte ihn an. Yami Malik grinste bloß und verstärkte den Schmerz bis Nemesis kaum noch atmen konnte. Danach ließ er ihn abklingen. Nemesis' Beine zitterten.  
  
"Und? Ich hoffe du wirst mir in Zukunft mehr Respekt entgegenbringen." Ihm schien die ganze Sache Spaß zu machen. Nemesis, die nun wrklich nicht mehr gerade stehen konnte lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand, was ihn nur noch mehr zu amüsieren schien.  
  
"Kannst wohl nicht mehr stehen. Tja, du hättest eben vorsichtiger sein sollen." Die Raritätenjägerin schenkte ihm nur einen eiskalten Blick. Er lachte. Wie konnte er nur lachen? Lachen wenn er andere Menschen verletzte? Dieses eiskalte Ekelpaket. So dachte Nemesis im Moment als sie sich von der Wand abstieß, den kopf hob und schließlich einfach davonging.  
  
Spät nachts machte Nemesis noch einen Spaziergang. Sie ging allerdings zu früh nach links und landete in einer dunklen Gasse. Sie wollte wieder umdrehen doch eine dunkle Gestalt versperrte ihr den Weg. Nemesis erkannte sofort, dass es ein Raritätenjäger war. "Was willst du?!" zischte sie. "Ich? Gar nichts." Er grinste gemein, dann packte er sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sie gegen eine Wand. Nemesis versuchte sich zu wehren, doch er war zu stark. Der Raritätenjäger richtete es sich so ein, dass er sie mit nur einer Hand festhalten konnte. Mit der anderen Hand riss er ihre Bluse auf. Wieder versuchte Nemesis freizukommen und scheiterte erneut. Der Mann arbeitete sich immer weiter vor, bis sie nurnoch Unterwäsche anhatte.  
  
"WAS IST HIER LOS?!", ertönte eine Stimme von hinten. Der fremde Raritätenjäger drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Yami Malik vor sich stehen.  
  
Yami Malik sah an ihm vorbei und erkannte Nemesis, die inzwischen and der Wand herunter gerutscht war und mit tränenverschmierten Augen zu den beiden aufsah.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er jetzt schmutzig gegrinst und wäre wieder gegangen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Im Gegenteil, es machte ihn wütend. Er zog seienen Milleniumsstab aus der Tasche und verbannte den Raritätenjäger ins Reich der Schatten. Danach kniete er sich zu Nemesis hinunter. Diese warf sich sogleich in seine Arme und weinte. Ohne zu wissen warum er das tag umarmte er sie.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander. "Komm mit!" sagte er bestimmend. Sie nickte nur und stand auf.  
  
Sie waren nicht weit gegangen, da hatte Yami Malik Nemesis in ein großes Haus gezogen. Er brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer und drückte sie etwas grob aufs Sofa. "Und wehe du jammerst!" Das war eigentlich nicht das was er sagen wollte doch er wollte sich auf gar keinen Fall in irgendeiner Weise ändern. //Schon schlimm genug, dass ich sie in den Arm genommen habe...//  
  
Sie blieb stumm. Also ging er in sein Zimmer und holte ein Hemd für sie. Als er wieder zurück kam warf er ihr das Hemd auf den Schoß, aber nicht ohne sie vorher eindringlich zu mustern. //Sie ist hübsch...//  
  
Gleich darauf verfluchte er sich für diesen Gedanken.  
  
Nemesis sah ihn nicht an, sondern zog wortlos das Hemd über. Sie rührte sich auch nicht als Yami Malik sich neben sie setzte. //Wow...Ich werde ja gar nicht angefaucht?....// Er sah sie eine Weile an und der Drang sie zu küssen wurde immer stärker. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch schließlich scheiterte er. //Verdammt! Warum will ich sie küssen?! Sie ist doch nur eine wertlose Sklavin! Warum habe ich ihr überhaupt vorhin geholfen?! Ich werde doch nicht etwa auch mit diesem Liebe-Scheiß anfangen?! Ra bewahre.....Oder etwa doch? Argh!......Ich küsse sie jetzt einfach!//  
  
Da sie immer noch in die Leere starrte drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich, worauf er einen fragenden, sowie ängstlichen Blick von Nemesis erntete. Yami Malik begann zu grinsen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Zuerst riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf und wollte ihn wegstoßen, erwiderte seinen Kuss dann aber doch, ohne richtig zu realisieren was sie da tat.  
  
Als sich die beiden lösten wurde Nemesis erst einmal rot und drehte sich verlegen weg. Aber auch Angst war da, dass er ihr nur weh tun wolle.  
  
//Ich kann einfach nicht anders// Und mit diesem Gedanken umarmte er sie von hinten. Als er spürte wie sie zusammenzuckte flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich..." Doch anstatt, dass sie sich besser fühlte traten Tränen in ihre Augen und sie fauchte ihn nur an. "Wie kannst du Liebe empfinden?" Doch statt sie loszulassen und sie zu bestrafen, wie er es normalerweise getan hätte umarmte er sie nur noch fester.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, ich tue es einfach...", sagte er leise. //Was laber ich nur für Scheiße???!! Ist es denn überhaupt Liebe? Wahrscheinlich....Ich sollte aufhören so einen Blödsinn zu denken!// Sie senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube dir." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn nochmal. Danach kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und schlief dort auch gleich ein. Yami Malik lächelte und schlief kurze Zeit später auch ein. Beide träumten vom jeweils anderen und lächelten im Schlaf.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
